The Secret Poet
by CaptainCanaryLove
Summary: Involves many poems (: also with some action and butt kicking. Follow the Legends on a adventure of which when Sara looses her sister and risks her life to make it better and when both Rip and Sara get stuck in a time loop.
1. “I Woke Up Into A Nightmare!”

_"When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it--always." Sara looked over at Ray, she just lost her sister and doesn't need a prep talk._

 _"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." Sara walked away to the corridor with tears in her eyes. Ray was going to follow but Leonard put a hand to his chest._

 _"Any fool can be happy. It takes a man with real heart to make beauty out of the stuff that makes us weep, and I cannot believe I am saying this but you are the fool Raymond." Leonard walked away and Ray looked at him in awe. He had no idea what just happened but he was going to go talk to Sara but when he got to her door Leonard was already there. So he just walked away._

 _"Hey Sara I am really sorry about your sister."_

 _"Yeah me too, I didn't even get to say goodbye Leonard! Why am I crying? I have learned to shut out my feelings and l will do it again." Leonard put a hand on her arm._

 _"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."_

 _"Who knew you are quite the poet Leonard." Sara gave him a half smile as he returned it._

 _"What can I say. I am amazing." He grinned._

 _"I'm lonely. And I'm lonely in some horribly deep way and for a flash of an instant, I can see just how lonely, and how deep this feeling runs. And it scares the shit out of me to be this lonely because it seems catastrophic."_

 _"Sara, your not alone. You got me." She sniffed and hugged him._

 _"Sara, Don't be ashamed to weep it is alright to grieve. Tears are only water, and flowers, trees, and fruit cannot grow without water. But there must be sunlight also. A wounded heart will heal in time, and when it does, the memory and love of our lost ones is sealed inside to comfort us."_

 _"I swear your secretly a poet." He smirked as she looked over and gave yet another half smile._

 _"So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love." She looked really sad now. She felt like she was falling apart. She couldn't cry in front of Leonard not again._

 _"Sara, When you've suffered a great deal in life, each additional pain is both unbearable and trifling. You may never heal from it but I assure you it will get better." He saw a few tears escaped her eyes._

 _"I cannot cry in front of you. I'm weak, Some people are just not meant to be in this world. It's just too much for them. The sadness will never ever leave. I should have just stayed dead." At that point Sara was practically sobbing all over Leonard's shirt. She knew he never liked emotions but I guess made a exception this once._

 _"Sometimes pain is so unmanageable that the idea of spending another day with it seems impossible. Other times pain acts as a compass to help you through the messier tunnels of growing up. But pain can only help you find happiness if you remember it." Sara fell asleep and he left the room without looking back._

 _"To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful." He smiled at his words and went back to his room._


	2. “No Battle Plan Survives”

_When Sara woke up she felt a little bit better, but Leonard was right, she will never get over the guilt for her sisters death. She was trying to think of any way to help her sister without disrupting the timeline but no luck. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks but then Ray walked in,_

 _"Hey Sara."_

 _"Hey..." Sara wipped the tears off her cheeks and faced Ray._

 _"I've gone over every possibility to bring my sister back with Gideon but nothing has shown up that doesn't end in my death, but there is one way that I can do it with my sister and father alive in the end."_

 _"War is a quarrel between two thieves too cowardly to fight their own battle. To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace. You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war."_

 _"Thanks for those lovely words Ray...what does that mean?" Ray winked and left the room, leaving Sara clueless and questioning her life. She knew what she had to do. When Damien Dhark was about the stab Laurel with a Arrow Sara will jump in front of it._

 _"Sara you can't do it!" Leonard walked in,_

 _"I have to Leonard..."_

 _"No you don't."_

 _"Your not stopping me." He grabbed her wrist,_

 _"In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable." Sara had no idea what that meant and looked at him like she was clueless. Leonard just sighed,_

 _"What I mean is your plan isn't going to work out as you want it to, for all we know after he stabs you he will stab Laurel or..."_

 _"Just stop Leonard I need some hope, you may have to fight a battle more then once to win it." She went back into her room and closed the door on him._

 _"War is not an adventure. It is a disease, it is like typhus."Leonard groaned at his words and walked to the kitchen to find Mick, but instead found Amaya there with a bottle of whiskey._

 _"Vixen? Why are you drinking at...5 in the morning?"_

 _"First off there is no time here, all we have is time and also because Sara is throwing us all off corse, Rip isn't talking to any of us, Ray and Kendra both won't stop crying, and I haven't even seen Mick or Sara in the past day, and I have only seen Stein and Jax in the engine room working repairs on Gideon, so right now my best friend is whiskey." She looked up at Leonard with this werid look in her eyes._

 _"Your drunk."_

 _"Am not."_

 _"You are. Let's go." He started to drag Amaya but then she started to run away giggling which made Leonard angry and want to shoot her._

 _"Catch me if you can." She giggled again._

 _"VIXEN GET BACK HERE!" She led him to the jump ship only to see Sara about to get on._

 _"Ok really Amaya." Amaya ran away._

 _"Canary..."_

 _"I know what your going to say Leonard but I have to do it, it's the only way!"_

 _"No battle plan survives contact with the enemy."_

 _"As long as my sister is alive I win."_

 _"So means you don't care for your own life?"_

 _"I'll do whatever it takes for her Leonard." She knocked him out with the butt of her gun._

 _"Sorry Leonard, but if I don't end war, war will end us." She sighed at her words and jumped on the jump ship and plotted a corse for Star City 2016._

 _" I am coming Laurel."_


	3. “No Strings On Me”

_Sara drilled a hole in the ceiling right before Damien could make his move on Laurel, Sara was about to jump and when she did Damien Dhark stabbed her in the stomach._

 _"SARA?" Ollie screamed, and Damien Dhark grinned._

 _"I've Been expecting you Sara, I knew you wouldn't let your sister die. I didn't actually think you would let yourself die in order for that to happen."_

 _"I'm willing to-risk anything for my sister..." she fell to her knees and before her eyes closed she saw Leonard freeze Dhark,_

 _"No strings on me." Leonard ran to Sara and picked her up. There was blood everywhere, the Arrow team crowded around._

 _"Let me have Sara we will take her to the hospital."_

 _"No you can't Queen, I've got it." He looked at Laurel and then picked up Sara and brought her to the waverider. Laurel, Oliver and everyone else stood there in awe with their mouths wide open. Then Leonard screamed,_

 _"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean." He winked at them and then the Waverider flew away._

 _"Sara, don't ever do that again." She smiled at him and said,_

 _"I wanted to kill him." He grinned and she fell asleep in the MedBay. Several minutes later Rip came in running just hearing about it._

 _"How?"_

 _"Sara saved her sister and father somehow."_

 _"I'm quite amazed but now because of her own selfishness we're going to die."_

 _"How?"_

 _"We're stuck in a timeloop Mr.Snart." A dramatic pause for affect and then Leonard looked at him weirdly._

 _"What is a timeloop?"_

 _"It is when you repeat the same day, hour or minute over and over."_

 _"So your saying you have been reliving the same day for..."_

 _"About 10 times so 10 days. This always happens in exactly ten minutes Dhark will come in here and kill everyone but me and say, game over and then walk out."_

 _"Wow that's harsh. So your saying that I didn't kill Damien Dhark?"_

 _"Correct. First he kills Nate and Amaya, then Mick and Ray and then Firestorm. Then lastly it's me and you fighting in the MedBay to protect Sara but he knocks you out and gets to Sara. He snaps her neck and then kills you with your own weapon Mr.Snart."_

 _"This is getting to crazy, why are we wasting our time, let's tell everyone!"_

 _"We cannot."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I already did which causes everyone to die even more quickly, I don't know what to do."_

 _"Never respond to an angry person with a fiery comeback, even if he deserves it...Don't allow his anger to become your anger, Rip."_

 _"What does that mean?" But before he could answer Dhark stabbed him with one of Sara's knifes._

 _"Guess who?"_

 _Rip just groaned and closed his eyes and before he knew it he was back in that same day for then 11th time._

 _"Sometimes our date resembles a fruit tree in winter. Who would think that those branches would turn green again and blossom, but we hope it, And we know it."_

 _Rip just groaned at his words and continued to figure out another way to stop this time loop and more importantly, how to save everyone's lives._


End file.
